


I Need This

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath smut, F/M, Smut, bath sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sophiathemostfabulous Could you write one where the reader and sam take a bath but as one thing leads to another, the reader ends up on sam’s lap, still in the bath</p><p>100 kinks: #29</p><p>Character: Sam</p><p>Author: Frankie (spnsmutscribe)</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count: 2,000+</p><p>Warnings: Like the sweetest, least dominating Sam ever. In fairness, unless you want to risk drowning you can’t really be too Dom in the bath! So literally nothing beyond unprotected sex.</p><p>A/N: I wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but I really like how it turned out. I hope you do too! This is pretty much pure fluff with a side order of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need This

“You know what I’m going to do the moment we get in?” You were musing aloud, stretched over the back seat of the Impala.

“What?” Sam half-turned in his seat to look at you.

“I’m going to take a long, hot, bubbly bath and soak until my fingers are like prunes. And then I’m going to get out and curl up in the fresh sheets I put on before we left, in the clean pjs I washed before we left, and I’m going to fall asleep in the heaven which is our bed.” It had been a long day. A very, very long day. Thinking about it, it had been a very long week, but you didn’t want to think about it, particularly. It had been a hard hunt, and none of you had escaped unharmed. Luckily, your wounds extended to bruises and dented pride, but Dean had a gash running down his ribs, and Sam had badly sprained an ankle when a rotten floorboard gave way beneath him.

Eventually, Dean pulled the Impala into the garage of the bunker and you slithered gratefully out of her leathery confines to stretch your back and neck out. Reaching up to peck Sam on the cheek, you skipped from the garage without a backward glance; that hunt was better left in the past and the sooner you could soak the vestiges of it from your skin the better.

As you moved through the bunker, you began to shed layers of clothing: your leather jacket in the hall, your plaid shirt (or rather, Sam’s plaid shirt) in the kitchen when you collected the bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, your tank top (rather recklessly, it later occurred to you) in the library, one shoe and its attendant sock in the hall between the library and the room you shared with Sam, the other in the doorway of your room, and your jeans puddled in the doorway between the bedroom and its en suite bathroom. Closing the door but not bothering to lock it, you shed your underwear and perched on the edge of the vast tub to turn on the taps.  
Gloriously hot, clean water spilled from the faucet, and you sighed with relief as the steam began to fill the room. Adding a couple of capfuls of your favourite relaxing bubble bath, you sniffed the heavenly scent as you tugged the restraining band from your ponytail, and began to tackle the horrendous knots snarling the hair at the nape of your neck. Large, warm, and slightly gritty hands covered your hips and you leaned back into Sam’s chest.

“Do you want a hand?” His voice was deep and tired, but full of love, and he dipped his head to kiss the skin at your pulse. You groaned slightly and nodded as his hands slid up your back to briefly massage your shoulders before sliding into the mess of unbrushed hair. “I liked your scavenger hunt, babe.” His hands gently turned your head to show you the pile of neatly folded clothes he had collected on his way through the bunker. “Although Dean was kinda disappointed to miss seeing you strip off your top in the library.” The laughter bubbled in his chest and you giggled back.

“Possibly not my finest hour.” Tiredness was leaden in your body, and you reached for the bottle and glasses you’d collected from the kitchen. “Want a glass, sweetheart?” You raised an empty glass at him, and he nodded against your shoulder.

“Anything to get that hunt from my mind.”

“We ganked it, it’s gone. We move on.” Your voice was strangely dispassionate, but your eyes were soft as you twisted in his hands to face him. Sloshing a glassful of wine into his glass, you pressed it into his hand and poured your own before turning to the bath. The bubbly water was inching closer to the perfect depth, and you span the taps to slow it’s flow. “Were you thinking of joining me?” You smoothed your hands over his perfectly flat stomach under his shirts, revelling in the silkiness of his skin under your fingers.

“That was my intention.” He took a grateful sip of his wine and gave it an impressed look. “This is a good bottle, who got it?”

“I did, it’s the one we had at the restaurant a few months ago and I found it in the store. Thought I’d get some as a treat.”

“Thank you, baby.” He pressed his lips to your forehead, the tip of your nose, and then your lips, the kiss deepening instantly. Searching for the side to put your glass down with shaking hands, your eyes fluttered closed. Once your glass was safely put to one side – and with a momentary separation so Sam could do the same, you ran your hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt blindly, shoving it from his shoulders and then seeking the hem of his undershirt to push it up his chest. Pressing yourself against him, you gave yourself over to the sensation of his warm muscular chest against yours. He wiggled free of his undershirt, and fumbled with the buckle of his belt, shedding his jeans and boxers faster than you thought possible. Glancing down, you noticed he had already shucked his shoes and socks, and you pressed your naked body against his.

“It should be the perfect temperature.” You cooed at him, aware of the arousal stirring in him.

“And here I thought we were already heating up nicely.” He said it with a quirk to his lips, and you grinned at him.

“Oh we are…but I don’t think we’ve done it in the bath yet…” His eyes widened infinitesimally, and he wrapped one strong arm around you.

“You know,” he murmured against your ear, “I think you might be right.” You pressed a kiss to his temple and stepped out of the circle of his embrace, raising up on tiptoes to step into the bath, letting out a sigh as the hot water slid against your skin, the movement stirring the bubbles and releasing a fresh wave of fragrance. Lowering yourself slowly into the water, you had a moment to watch Sam watching you, saw the way his eyes glaze with love-lust and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. His cock was already half-hard and rapidly filling, and you let a smile creep across your face at the corresponding throb in your core.

“Are you getting in or are you just going to stand and stare?” You joked, bending your knees until they appeared like islands among the bubbles, and sinking so nothing but your head remained above the surface of the water. Sam grinned down at you, climbing into the tub after you, the water rising dangerously high as he did so. “Let the plug out for a minute, will you? I don’t want to flood the bathroom.” You knew full well that in his current state he wouldn’t have thought about the consequences of his enormous size and the level of the water.

Once the water was at an acceptable level, you spread your legs and beckoned Sam to sit between them, his back to your chest. You started by cupping water and pouring it over his head as it rested on your shoulder, carefully directing it away from his face, massaging his scalp one-handed. He relaxed by degrees, his body pressing into yours more with every passing second, and you scattered kisses over his ear and temple and cheek, the side of his nose, the corner of his mouth. Your hands slid down his body, exploring the planes and topography of his chest and stomach like you didn’t already know the map of his musculature like the back of your own hand.

As you slipped your thumbs into the sensitive cleft between thigh and torso, he tensed again, his hands running up and down your thighs on either side of him. He parted his thighs as you ran your hands down to his knees and back up again, and you let one hand sink between them to cup his balls in your palm, the other rising to outline his hardness with your fingertips, that small touch enough to have him hissing through his teeth and arching up into your hand. You pumped him slowly a couple of times, enjoying the control and the sensation of his cock pulsing in your palm. The water intensified every sensation, and the shifting of his hips between your legs sent waves of pleasure crashing over you, and you stifled a moan. Moving behind him, you nudged him forwards until you thought you had enough room to manoeuvre. You let go of him and climbed out of the bath, and he peered at you confusedly.

“What are you doing, Y/N…?”

“Shift back where I was.” You directed, the cold of the bathroom making you shiver. Your nipples pebbled, and Sam quirkier an eyebrow at you. When he was positioned to your satisfaction, you climbed back into the bath, your knees on either side of his hips (you thanked your lucky stars that the bath was both wide enough and deep enough to make this particular position possible), and sat on his lap, your core pressing against the base of his cock. “Mr Winchester, do you think you’re ready for our first aquatic foray?” You winked, and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“I am so ready…” You rose up on your knees and guided his cock to your entrance. Bracing yourself on the edge of the tub, you sank down on him, his girth and length filling you deliciously, and you whined at the pleasurable stretch. His questing hands stroked over you, cupping your breasts and tweaking your peaking nipples momentarily before skimming over your sides to grasp your hips with brushing force. The two of you worked together – he guided your movements as you rose and sank above him, controlling the pace and depth as you worked on perfecting the roll and tilt of your hips with each movement.

All too quickly the two of you found the perfect rhythm, both of you creeping closer to the edge. You slumped forwards, elbows propping you up on the tub edge, unable to maintain your rhythm as your walls began to flutter around him, and he took over, sitting up and thrusting into you as best he could, hitting your sweet spot with every movement. Gasping, you struggled to remain upright as your body tried to cave in on itself, pleasure racing through you.

“Please cum, Y/N.” Sam was gasping too, grunting as he tried to hang on for you. At his words, you felt the white-hot coil in your belly burst, and you came with a gasp and a whimper, your mouth falling open and your eyes closing.

“Shit, Sam!” He was losing his own pace and you tried to help, pressing down as he pressed up, and between the two of you he followed you over the edge, cursing your name and desperately trying to keep his head above water. Detangling limbs, you carefully climbed off him, sinking down facing him.

“Fuck, that was good, but I really don’t think we’ll be doing it again any time soon.” Sam blinked at you like a drowned rat. “There’s a time and place for having your head under water, but climaxing isn’t it.” You laughed breathlessly at him.

“I know…the water’s gone cold now, too.” Standing on quaking legs, you clambered out of the bath and found your towels, wrapped your hair in one and your body in the other, before holding out Sam’s for him. “Come on, baby, let’s get dry and watch Netflix in our nice clean bed until we fall asleep.”

“That sounds like the best night ever…as long as…” He wrapped himself in the towel then gathered you in his arms. “As long as…I can have a land-based round two later.” He kissed a line from your should to jaw and you found yourself melting into him again.

“You can have anything you want, Sammy.”

“Good.”


End file.
